zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Philodox's To-Do List
Hey all. I've been keepin busy recently. I figured I might share the to-do list I've been accumulating recently, since one or two of them have actually been taken care of by someone else independantly of me mentioning that it needing attention. Anything else? Anything anyone else wants to take over? Other questions/thoughts? -- Philodox 18:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) M1A1. Just a reminder--Bobzombie 00:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hehe. Thanks Bob. Actually, I have a pet project in mind that I feel will at the very least triple our weekly editor participation rate, and also boost our overall visitation. Until a few glaring flaws on the wiki are remedied, I'm going to keep it under my hat. -- Philodox 01:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *waits eagerly*--Bobzombie 01:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Philodox need help with those flaws I can help--Bobzombie 02:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Here is a revised list. It is accurate is of the date in this sig — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk - Feb 8, 2012 (UTC) HIGH * Marking all articles that need cleanup as such with * Merging/Removing articles in the Redundancy Quality Project * Cleaning up our Tactics main page and articles - (Basic, Intermediate, Advanced) * Making a Userplan category, template, and list page ::(Partially done) * cleaning up references from certain copy/pasted articles MED * splitting up weapons ::(This is basically half done. The new pages it should be split into have been created - the main article just needs to be shortened. Things found elsewhere should be reduced to just a few introductory sentences, then link to the main article) * general "mass panic" survival page, separate from the Great Panic, which focuses on the incident, not the general phenomenon. * getting our ref template to work * "piling up" (when not to kill zombies) * zombie research society (referenced on deadliest warrior) * patient zero *userboxes LOW *left 4 dead outbreak (history) *three gorges dam *quarantine (film) *anatomy (for attack targeting) *spruce up in-universe box *create new tactics Last Update: Removed completed objectives. Konnor1218 (talk) 01:23, November 7, 2015 (UTC) '''Tactics Cleanup' Well, I think I bit off more than I can chew on this for today. Here's how it is supposed to work (it's about half way there). The old Tactics page becomes Tactics and Strategies. That page leads to different types of tactics and strategies that I defined. The Category Tactics is renamed to Tactics and Strategies. Subcategories should be made to mirror the Small/Large/Medium/General, etc that I made on the new tactics page. After reading Wikipedia documentation, I begrudgingly see the need for both lists and categories. So every article that qualifies has to go on their corresponding list page, and their category. As with most projects, the more I start to do, the more extra work seems to creep up, like with the Aerial Pug article and the Phoenix Article (their descriptions were switched). So it got overwhelming. But the foundation is there, now we just have to add to it, and edit/repair the articles as we cover them. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 17:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I can probably handle making an Anatomy page. let me know if I should. Rambo362 23:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I can probably do the M1 carbine and maybe splitting up weapons. Trader Of The Wastes 17:28, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Edited M1 carbine added known variants and such. I can probably handle making a page on Caliber. Rambo362 18:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) If you want I can do shock and morals (I've already started a similar article). Zedhead81 23:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC)